Chodź ze mną
by manjuria
Summary: Dlaczego Yumi zdecydowała się na spędzenie życia u boku hitokiri opętanego pragnieniem zemsty? W świecie, w którym śmierć może być sposobem na okaznie miłości...Spojlery do końcówki Kyoto Arc. Yumi/Shishio. Jeden z moich pierwszych fików, odświeżony.


Siedziała przed lustrem i wolno rozczesywała włosy. Rozdzielała je na szerokie pasma, które po kolei czesała ozdobnym grzebieniem, wolno i dokładnie. Wiedziała, ze to jej atut – gęste, miękkie i lśniące. Były na tyle długie, ze mogła upinać je w efektowny kok, a w domowym zaciszu nosić rozpuszczone, mieniące się niczym kosztowny materiał. Siedząc nago na rozłożonym posłaniu otulała się nimi niczym płaszczem. Lubiła robić to wszystko, wiedziała, że mu się podobają – czarne jak węgle, pasujące do jej czerwonych stroi. Zabawne... Ona ubierająca się z myślą o mężczyźnie, robiąca z własnej woli coś, by sprawić mu przyjemność. Uśmiechnęła się ironicznie do lustrzanego odbicia. „Cóż, Yumi – powiedziała do siebie w myślach – w końcu i na ciebie padło".

Rozejrzała się po swoim pokoju. Lubiła to niewielkie pomieszczenie, choć zazwyczaj wpadało do niego tak mało słońca. Może właśnie ten lekki półmrok tak dobrze na nią działał: odpoczywała, stawała się spokojna. Była tu u siebie, a on był blisko, mógł wejść w każdej chwili. Lub też ona mogła pójść do niego. Pierwszy raz w życiu zdarzało jej się pragnąć tak mocno, że panując nad pośpiechem i pożądaniem przemierzała długi korytarz, by jak najszybciej znaleźć się tak blisko, by pod palcami móc poczuć fakturę jego skóry. Znów uśmiechnęła się z ironią. Jakie to wszystko było zabawne w swojej romantyczności, jakże ją to śmieszyło! Momentami nadal nie mogła otrząsnąć się ze zdziwienia, kiedy zdawała sobie sprawę, że jest tak oczarowana i że tak kocha. Tak mocno. I to kogoś takiego. Fakt jednak pozostawał faktem i nic nie mogła na to poradzić. Wcale nie chciała.

* * *

Usłyszała kroki na korytarzu, skrzypienie podłogi. Nie miała dziś już sił, ale też nie miała nic do powiedzenia. Poprawiła się na pokrytej jedwabiem leżance, przybrała wyuczony, zmysłowy uśmiech. Kiedy ostatni raz uśmiechnęła się tak, żeby naprawdę kogoś oczarować, kiedy naprawdę jej na tym oczarowaniu zależało? Czy kiedykolwiek naprawdę kogoś pragnęła? Teraz miała już tylko wrażenie, że to ktoś uśmiecha się za nią. Wystudiowany grymas przylgnął do jej twarzy niczym maska. Łatwo było ją założyć, z każdym rokiem coraz łatwiej. Czasem zastanawiała się, czy jeszcze potrafiłaby zachowywać się naturalnie, okazywać to, co naprawdę czuła. O ile w ogóle była zdolna jeszcze czuć.

Nie było czasu na rozmyślania, zbliżał się klient. Została o tym uprzedzona przed chwilą, miała czas jedynie na krótkie przygotowanie psychiczne, o poprawie wyglądu nie było już mowy. „Po tylu latach powinnaś się przyzwyczaić i nie musieć nastawiać się duchowo na kolejną katorgę" – mruknęła do siebie z niechęcią. Była zmęczona, miała dość wszystkiego, łącznie z samą sobą i tym życiem, jakie wiodła. Nie mogła się już wyrwać, było za późno. Mogła tylko czekać, aż będzie za stara, aż jej uroda wyblaknie i w końcu przeminie całkowicie. A wtedy, co się z nią stanie? Wyrzucą ją na zbity pysk i będzie pewnie pracować dalej robiąc to, co umie, jedyne, co umie. Za marne grosze lub miskę ryżu. W ciemnym zaułku, z którego już tak blisko do rynsztoka, w którym niechybnie się znajdzie. Gdyby starczyło jej odwagi, już dawno popełniłaby samobójstwo. Coś jednak wciąż odwodziło ją od tego pomysłu – strach i nieuzasadnione przeczucie, że jeszcze na to za wcześnie.

Drzwi otworzyły się i Yumi zobaczyła nowego klienta. Zdusiła krzyk, ale nie zapanowała nad oczami, które rozszerzyły się ze strachu, przycisnęła dłoń do ust. Nieznajomy nonszalancko stanął w rozsuniętych drzwiach, jak gdyby specjalnie chciał się jej zaprezentować. Całe ciało, łącznie z głową, spowijały bandaże. Odsłonięty miał tylko oczy i fragment twarzy przy ustach. Skóra była tam ciemnobrązowa, pokryta oparzelinami i bliznami. Spomiędzy jasnych bandaży na głowie wystawały kępki ciemnych włosów. Na ten osobliwy strój zarzucił fioletową szatę.

- Jestem aż taki straszny? – zapytał ironicznie i podszedł bliżej.

Nie mogła oderwać oczu od jego twarzy, choć wcale nie chciała się w nią wpatrywać. Strach i obrzydzenie dławiły ją, miała ochotę wstać i uciec jak najprędzej. Nie potrafiła zrobić nawet kroku. Mężczyźni napawali ją wstrętem odkąd pamiętała, teraz jednak najdrobniejsza komórka jej ciała buntowała się przed przebywaniem w pobliżu tego potwornego człowieka. W końcu nieznajomy stanął na tyle blisko, by mogła spojrzeć mu oczy.

To było jak spojrzenie w otchłań własnego przeznaczenia, które rozdzieliło czas na dwoje. Pierwszy raz od dawna poczuła dreszcz, który nie został spowodowany obrzydzeniem. Te oczy były piękne, pełne dzikiego uroku, czarne i elektryzujące. Zahipnotyzowały ją, nie mogła wymówić słowa.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się lekko i dotknął jej ramienia. Wzdrygnęła się i odsunęła, znów był odrażającą postacią w bandażach.

- Jesteś bardzo droga – uśmiechnął się drwiąco. – Ciekaw jestem, dlaczego.

Ciężko jej było zaczynać słowne gierki, nie miała na nie żadnej ochoty. Ale taka była jej praca. I nic nie mogła na to poradzić. Zaczęła rozkładać przed nim wachlarz swoich talentów kurtyzany, na początku bez entuzjazmu, hamując płacz z wyczerpania i obrzydzenia. Po chwili zdała sobie sprawę, że on naprawdę chce więcej, niż tylko wykorzystać ją i dać upust swoim żądzom. Zerknęła w jego oczy, skoncentrowała się na nich i przestała zauważać bandaże.

* * *

Stali w ogrodzie, wśród kwiatów wiśni. „Cóż za romantyczna sceneria" – pomyślała z rozbawieniem. Które to już było ich spotkanie? Nie miała pojęcia. Przychodził często, a ona nie mogła przestać o nim myśleć. Uwiódł ją swoją zmysłowością, nie mogła się doczekać, kiedy znów go zobaczy, kiedy on na nią spojrzy, trochę ironicznie, trochę drwiąco. Przestała brzydzić się jego spalonej skóry, wręcz przeciwnie, była opętana myślą o jego dotyku. Sama się z tego śmiała. Na początku. Bo później zaczęła się bać. Spod pożądania zaczęło wyłaniać się inne uczucie, do którego nie chciała się przyznawać i które usiłowała zdusić. Ale ono przetrwało i spalało ją coraz silniej. Do tego w jego oczach też zaczęła zauważać cieplejsze błyski. Usiłowała wmawiać w siebie, że widzi to, co chciałaby zobaczyć. To nie miało sensu, a co ważniejsze, nie miało żadnej przyszłości. „Jakież to romantyczne, dziwka i jej klient" – myślała z wściekłością. Ale nie mogła zrobić już nic. Ogarniała ją panika, myślała o ucieczce, najpewniej w lepki mrok śmierci. Jednak to nowe, to nienazwane, nie pozwalało jej na ten krok.

Długo milczeli. Zazwyczaj prowadzili ożywione rozmowy, dyskutowali na różne tematy. Opowiedział jej trochę o swoim życiu i planach. O zemście na ludziach, którzy doprowadzili go do takiego stanu. Drżała na samą myśl o tym, z obawy i podniecenia.

- Nie masz dosyć tego miejsca? – zapytał nagle.

- A jak myślisz? – prychnęła. Nauczyła się okazywać przy nim emocje. Nie wymagał od niej trzymania się sztywnych norm. Tak trudno było nauczyć się ponownie być sobą, zastanawiać nad własnymi uczuciami i pragnieniami.

- Więc czemu nie odejdziesz?

- Nie mam dokąd – uśmiechnęła się smutno.

- Chodź ze mną – szepnął nie patrząc na nią. Zastygła bez ruchu. Na jego twarzy nie gościł ironiczny uśmiech, nie bawił się i nie żartował. Po chwili milczenia dodał głośniej:

- Wiesz, co to znaczy być ze mną. Wiesz, co planuję. Będziesz w to zamieszana. Możesz być nawet w niebezpieczeństwie. Możesz zginąć.

- Chcę iść z tobą.

* * *

Przypatrywała się często, kiedy pochylony nad stołem studiował mapy i listy, których treści nie znała. Kiedy planował wojnę, sam jeden przeciwko rządowi, Japonii, całemu światu. Kiedy planował zemstę. Uśmiechał się dziko, z okrucieństwem, bezwzględnie. Wydawał polecenia Soujiro, który potem znikał, czasem na długie tygodnie.

Lubiła patrzeć na niego, kiedy się zamyślał. Albo kiedy czyścił swoją katanę. Stawał się taki spokojny, wręcz delikatny. Czasem na ustach igrał mu uśmiech, ale nie ten, którego czasem ona sama się bała. W takich chwilach spokoju nigdy nie mogła pozbyć się myśli, co by było, gdyby nie spotkał go taki los. Gdyby okrutni ludzie nie skrzywdzili tego inteligentnego, nie pozbawionego wrażliwości człowieka. Gdyby teraz nie musiał owijać spalonej skóry bandażami. Nie widziała go przed tymi wydarzeniami, mogła sobie tylko wyobrażać, jak wyglądał, jak się zachowywał. Wiedziała przecież, że był wtedy hitokiri, mordercą. W jej marzeniach jednak z ust nie schodził mu ten czuły wyraz twarzy, z oczu wesołość.

Wstrzymywała oddech, kiedy patrzył na nią z nieukrywaną miłością. Nigdy jej tego uczucia nie wyznał, nie potrzebowała jednak słów widząc to spojrzenie. Oczy mówiły same za siebie, widziała w nich wszystko to, co pragnęła zobaczyć. A potem dotykał jej ramion, całował, najpierw delikatnie, potem coraz mocniej, zsuwał z niej szatę, wtedy zarzucała mu już ręce na szyję...

Nie mogła oderwać od niego wzroku, kiedy walczył – dziki, wręcz szalony, zwinny, pewny siebie, nieomylny. Każdy ruch, każde cięcie było idealne. Pan życia i śmierci. Bała się o niego, była jednym wielkim strachem. Ale nie mogła przestać patrzeć. Kiedy kogoś ranił, rozlewała się krew, tworzyła wokół walczących mgiełkę. Bała się, a jednocześnie niczego wtedy nie pragnęła bardziej niż być tam z nim, walczyć u jego boku, razem z nim zadawać ciosy, przyjmować je. Jakoś się przydać, być z nim w tym, co kochał. Być może najbardziej. Była zazdrosna o Soujiro. W takich chwilach nienawidziła go, nienawidziła wszystkich mężczyzn i tego, że była kobietą.

- Chciałabym móc towarzyszyć ci w bitwach – szepnęła kiedyś. Siedziała wtedy u jego boku w ogrodzie, on patrzył przed siebie, na drzewa powoli niknące w mroku. – Chciałabym móc ci się przydać. Niedługo rozpętasz to piekło, które od tylu lat planujesz. Będę wtedy zupełnie niepotrzebna!

Uśmiechnął się lekko. Nie spojrzał na nią, ale zobaczyła ciepło w jego oczach i poczuła, ze obejmuje ją silniej.

- Będziesz potrzebna. Zawsze jesteś.

- Och, wiesz dobrze, o co mi chodzi! Soujiro może walczyć razem z tobą, jego obecność coś ci daje, a ja ni...

- Przestań – przerwał jej i odwrócił się do niej. – Dajesz mi więcej i jesteś mi potrzebniejsza niż być może jesteś w stanie to sobie wyobrazić. I nie mówmy o tym więcej.

- Dobrze – zgodziła się i mocniej przywarła do niego. – Ale ja nie potrafię zmienić moich marzeń. Nawet, gdyby się miały nie spełnić.

- Może się kiedyś spełnią, kto to może wiedzieć...

* * *

Przeszła przez ciemny korytarz i cichutko wsunęła się do dużego pokoju, pełnego światła. Makoto i Soujiro stali przy stole i o czymś dyskutowali. Właściwie to Makoto mówił, a Sou słuchał uśmiechając się, jak to miał we zwyczaju. Postanowiła nie przeszkadzać, zresztą i tak była pewna, że zna temat ich rozmowy. Wyszła więc na powietrze i usiadła na progu. Dzień był piękny, wiał lekki wiatr, było ciepło, ale nie za gorąco – taką pogodę lubiła najbardziej. Zatopiła się w rozmyślaniach i marzeniach. „Gdyby to wszystko nigdy się nie zdarzyło, gdyby Makoto nie miał powodów do zemsty... Moglibyśmy żyć sobie tak cały czas, jak taka mała rodzina. My i Sou jako nasz syn. A może mielibyśmy własne dzieci. Nie byłoby całego tego przekleństwa, które nad nami wisi..." Zerknęła w stronę domu. Shishio nadal klarował coś Soujiro, pewnie wydawał mu jakieś polecenia. Sou przechylił głowę i słuchał uważnie, nawet uśmiech na chwilę zszedł z jego ust. Ich syn... Nie wiedziała o nim wiele. Kiedy poznała Makoto, Soujiro już z nim był, jak nieodłączny cień. Wiedziała, że coś się kryje pod tym uśmiechem, prawdopodobnie coś strasznego. Zbyt wiele razy patrzyła w lustro pracując w burdelu, by mieć złudzenia. Na początku próbowała się czegoś dowiedzieć, pytała, ale Soujiro tylko uśmiechnął się i odszedł, a Shishio powiedział:

- Tak, nie miał lekkiej przeszłości, ale nie ma sensu do tego wracać. Nie pytaj go o nic, mnie zresztą też.

Nie pytała więc. Trwali razem, niczym groteskowa rodzina z mniej lub bardziej widocznymi ranami na ciele i duszy. Czasem wiecznie uśmiechnięty chłopak drażnił ją niewymownie, czasem była o niego zazdrosna. Tak naprawdę jednak lubiła go bardzo, może nawet troszkę kochała, chwilami traktowała go jakby rzeczywiście był jej przybranym dzieckiem. „Gdyby więc to wszystko się nie stało, nie poznałabym Sou, może nawet nie poznałabym Makoto. Nadal tkwiłabym w piekle. Aż wreszcie byłabym za stara i za brzydka, wywaliliby mnie..." Ocknęła się z zamyślenia, bo usłyszała kroki i za chwilę Shishio usiadł obok niej.

- Już wszystko uzgodniliście? – zapytała.

- Jak na razie tak. Soujiro już wyruszył, wróci dopiero za kilka dni. Nie musisz się o niego martwić – dodał widząc, że po jej twarzy przemknął cień niepokoju. – On sobie poradzi, sama wiesz, że złapać się go nie da, a jeśli o walkę chodzi, to też łatwym przeciwnikiem nie będzie.

Kiwnęła głową. Przez chwilę siedzieli w zupełnej ciszy, słychać było tylko szum małego źródełka, które znajdowało się w ich ogrodzie.

- Kiedy to wszystko ma się zacząć? Kiedy oni się zjawią? – spytała spokojnie.

- Jeśli wszystko pójdzie tak jak trzeba, to za jakieś dwa tygodnie. My też niedługo wyruszymy do Kioto.

Znów zapadła cisza. Czuła, że on chce coś powiedzieć i nie wie jak zacząć. Przez ten czas, kiedy byli razem nauczyła się rozumieć jego spojrzenia, wiedziała, co oznacza każdy lekki grymas. Znała tę spaloną twarz na pamięć, każdą bruzdę, zmarszczkę. Mogłaby mu pomóc i zacząć tę rozmowę. Nie miała jednak zamiaru niczego mu ułatwiać, nie tym razem. Podejrzewała, o czym chce z nią mówić i chciała to usłyszeć. To jej się po prostu należało.

- Yumi. – zaczął wreszcie. Oczywiście, nie patrzył na nią, tylko utkwił wzrok w drzewach przed domem. Ona też nie patrzyła na niego. I tak wiedziała, jak teraz wygląda. – Zrobisz jak będziesz chciała. Niedługo zacznie się moja zemsta, ale to jest moja zemsta i ty nie musisz brać w niej udziału. Możesz tu zostać i czekać na mnie, aż wrócę. Do niczego cię nie zmuszam. To moje marzenie, więc...

Miała ochotę przerwać i krzyknąć mu w twarz, że jego marzenia, to też jej marzenia. Wolała jednak unikać wielkich słów, on też ich nie lubił. W obliczu wielkich rzeczy nie były potrzebne.

- Chcę jechać – powiedziała tylko.

- Zastanowiłaś się nad tym?

- Tak. Zastanawiałam się wystarczająco długo. Chce tam być, pomóc ci jak tylko będę mogła, widzieć twoje zwycięstwo – uśmiechnęła się.

- Więc zobaczysz.

- Zresztą muszę mieć pewność, że nie dasz się uwieść Kamatari – prychnęła złośliwie.

Roześmiał się.

- Nie gustuję w mężczyznach.

- Na to liczę – nachyliła się i zmysłowo zajrzała mu w oczy. Uśmiechnął się z lekką drwiną, musnął wargami jej usta. Roześmiała się, pocałowała go i oparła plecami o ścianę domu.

Wstał i powoli odszedł w głąb ogrodu. Obserwowała go z przyjemnością, zgrabną sylwetkę, zwinne ruchy. Nie obejrzał się. Wiedziała, że tego nie zrobi. W ich związku nie było wielu poważnych rozmów, gorących słów i zapewnień. Pewnie dlatego tak dokładnie wszystkie te chwile pamiętała. Przemknęło jej przez głowę, że to może ostatnia ich taka rozmowa, ale odegnała tę myśl. Makoto musi wygrać. Wrócą tu i znów zatopią się w swoim małym świecie, pełnym namiętności, zmysłów i uczucia. Wszystko będzie takie normalne i dobre... Przygryzła wargę, gdy pomyślała, że może oboje nie zasługują na tyle szczęścia. Może już otrzymała swoją część piękna w życiu i powinna na tym poprzestać? Oboje byli poza marginesem społeczeństwa. Brudni i nietykalni. Obraza porządnych obywateli, którzy z pożytkiem dla świata powinni jak najszybciej z niego zniknąć.

- Ani mi się śni – mruknęła sama do siebie. – Nawet jeśli oboje tam zginiemy, to jeszcze wiele przed nami. I nie zrezygnuję z tego.

Podniosła się wolno i poprawiła kimono. Ostatni raz spojrzała na miejsce, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą stał Makoto. Zapamiętać wszystko, każdą chwilę, każde spojrzenie, gest, uśmiech, słowa... Weszła do domu. Czas zacząć przygotowywać się do podróży do Kioto.

* * *

Tamten dzień, a właściwie noc. Krzyki, przerażenie, tupot nóg. Siedziała na łóżku, objęła rękoma głowę, wtulała ją w ramiona. „Być daleko stąd, być daleko stąd..." powtarzała jak mantrę. Wcześniej tylko raz się tak bała. Kiedy była jeszcze młodziutką dziewczynką i miał do niej przyjść pierwszy klient. Przerażenie nie pozwalało jej na żaden ruch. Teraz przecież jej piekło się kończy. Po tylu latach będzie wolna. On zaraz tu wejdzie, kiedy pozabija te żerujące na niej sępy. Co ją czeka, jeśli z nim pójdzie? Życie w niebezpieczeństwie, udział w jego zemście. Być może będzie na drugim planie, bo ta zemsta i walka będą najważniejsze. Ale... nie pójść? Wolno opuściła ramiona i podniosła głowę. Niech będzie. „Mogę to przyjąć – myślała już ze spokojem. – Mogę nawet zginąć. Ale muszę z nim iść." Wiedziała, że go kocha i już nic nie zamierzała z tym robić. Być z nim – to wszystko. I wiedziała, że jej uczucia nie trafiają w próżnię. Tyle wystarczy. Wstała z podniesioną głową i zdecydowała się na wszystko.

Już nigdy nie będzie musiał się pytać, czy chce iść z nim, gdziekolwiek. Nie wiedział o tym i zadawał te pytania. W takich chwilach jeszcze bardziej czuła, ze postąpiła dobrze. Bo zdecydowała się już wtedy. Słysząc krzyki mordowanych przez niego ludzi, wspominając własny strach i ból. I kiedy po długich miesiącach miecz przeszył jej delikatną skórę, ciało poddało się śmierci z radością, spełniając swoje marzenie, postanowienie podjęte w obskurnym pokoju, gdzie na poplamionym posłaniu nienawistni jej ludzie wykorzystywali to ciało z cynicznym uśmiechem.

Kroki, drzwi otworzyły się z trzaskiem. Stał w nich, poplamiony krwią, spokojny, wydawałoby się, że obojętny.

- Idziesz? – zapytał, głos mu nawet nie drgnął. Wyciągnął rękę. Oboje znali swoje myśli, porozumieniem wykraczającym poza to, co znali do tej pory. Podeszła i podała mu dłoń. Uśmiechnął się triumfująco. A potem spojrzał na nią ciepło.

- Idę – szepnęła patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

_26 marca 2003, Łódź_


End file.
